Calm Within The Storm
by garbage guy
Summary: Lie Ren never considered himself a very socially adept person but by chance Weiss Schnee starts to confide her woes to the quiet boy. The two quickly become friends finding comfort in each other while dealing with the storm of struggles that accompany being a hunter in training. Their relationship slowly grows into something more but these growing emotions bring problems with them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unlikely Friends

Lie Ren sat underneath a large tree in one of the many gardens across beacon's campus reading a novel trying to relax after a long day of practicing with his team. Ren loved his team but at times they could be a tad loud for his liking making their room an uncomfortable area to reside in. Quietly evading his team and leaving his room he sought out the peace of the garden and the moments of escapism that a good novel could provide.

As Ren read, he could hear light footsteps but paid them no mind assuming that they were nothing more than someone strolling through the garden. Soon after Ren heard breathing, someone taking in deep controlled breaths clearly in an effort to clam themselves. Putting down his book Ren noticed that the breathing was coming from the other side of the tree he was sitting under. Leaning to his right to see around the tree, eventually long white hair came into view, quickly recognizing the person as Weiss Schnee.

It was clear to Ren that Weiss was distressed but Ren didn't really know how to approach the situation that laid Infront of him. Ren knew Weiss, considering her a colleague but he had never truly spoken to the girl outside of a group setting meaning that they had no true personal connection to speak of. He also knew of her status as the heir to the Schnee dust company, being a girl of both wealth and title gave Ren hesitation in even addressing her. Standing up and walking around to the other side of the tree Ren found Weiss sitting against the tree hugging her knees tight to her chest in a tight ball with her head facing down, "Uh excuse me, Miss Schnee are you alright?" Ren ask hoping that he wouldn't be immediately pushed away.

Weiss slowly lifted her head looking at Ren with a mix of embarrassment and confusion "I'm fine Ren just a bit overwhelmed at the moment" Weiss said rubbing the exhaustion from her eyes. Weiss patted the spot next to her, gesturing for Ren to sit down beside her. Despites Ren's inability to pick up on social ques he understood Weiss's request, sitting down but leaving a large space between them. "What are you doing out here Ren? I didn't really think you were one for the outdoors." Weiss asked.

"I just needed a quiet place to read, I enjoy nature but I'm not here to look at the flowers, the gardens are usually quiet. I would read in the library but very few people respect the be quiet rule of the library, so I favor reading here." Ren answered calmly. "Why are you here? I frequently come here but I don't think I've ever seen you walk through these gardens." Ren questioned.

Weiss let out a heavy sigh a tired tone apparent through her whole demeanour "I needed a moment to myself, Ruby and Yang both just don't know how sit still or keep their mouths shut and Blake does nothing but encourage their exploits. It's not that I don't like them, they are my team, I trust them with my life but at times I just can't handle it. Ruby can be so annoying and loud; I have to be with her through out the day, every class, in our dorm, there's just no escape, just no moment of peace where everything is quiet. Through out the day Ruby had be pestering me, I was so close to saying something I would have regretted so I left her without a word, now here I am" Weiss explained sorrowfully. "How do you do it? I don't mean to be rude in saying this, but Nora seems like a handful much more than what I could put up with, she must drive you insane" Weiss assumed.

"actually, she doesn't." Ren quickly answered without a moment of hesitation "Nora and I are very different people and I may not always agree with her antics, but her energy and constant talking is somewhat reassuring for me. I've come to see that it's just her way of showing that she cares. Constantly telling me every thought and asking for my opinion about the most insignificant of matters is Nora's way of showing that she cares about me and wants me around. Do I sometimes wish that she would be quieter, relaxed, calm? Yes, I do, but If she was then she wouldn't be herself." Ren openly answered giving his unobstructed thoughts about his closest friend.

Weiss was clearly surprised by Ren's response taking a moment to think before voicing her thoughts "So, you just accept her boisterous behaviour? Don't you feel an ounce of rage with her inability to take her schooling seriously? With Ruby it's all fun and games, I know that she's trying but even her best attempts lack any consistent self discipline." Weiss snidely responded.

"Ms. Schnee life is all about compromise, Ruby may at times be an annoyance to you but isn't she also a good friend, a reliable team member and someone that would never intentionally harm you? Ruby may have some qualities' that you find unappealing but everyone's imperfect, we all do the best with what we have." Ren firmly stated.

"I know that this may sound arrogant or spoiled but I've never had to compromise in my life. While I lived in Atlas whatever I wanted was mine, my surroundings would bend to my whims. It's very foreign for me to be accompanied by people who aren't as refined as myself." Weiss said in a mix of remorseful narcissism.

"But don't you find your teams companionship more genuine then your previous experiences?" Ren quickly questioned.

Weiss gave Ren a confused expression "How so?" not fully understanding the meaning behind Ren's query.

"You said yourself that back in Atlas the people that surrounded you would obey your every wish? Don't you think those relationships were built more on money and status rather than a real want for friendship. Ruby and your team show a real interest in you, though their attention may be overwhelming it's something that shouldn't be taken for granted." Ren advised.

"I hate that I can't see these things myself, I guess that my ideals my be a bit clouded by my upbringing. If I'm completely honest I never thought you would be the person to help with my problems" Weiss embarrassedly stated.

"I'm aware that I'm not the most social person, though I have found that observing the relationships of those around me has given me some insight into what's important." Ren responded. The two sat under the tree for a moment neither of them speaking a single word. Meet with this moment of silence Ren didn't know what the next proper step in their exchange was so he once again opened his book and returned to a world of fiction.

The two said in this peaceful silence for a half hour until Weiss spoke, "Ren?" Weiss asked.

"Yes Ms. Schnee?" Ren responded.

"You should talk more; you have much that's worth saying" Weiss complemented. Ren froze for a moment unsure of how to reply merrily giving Weiss a shy smile "Ren?" Weiss asked again as she stood up from her spot beside the tree.

"Yes Ms. Schnee?" Ren politely answered.

"Why do you call me Ms. Schnee?" Weiss questioned.

Ren quickly became embarrassed, confronted with his choice of words Ren found it awkward to explain his speech. "I'm so terribly sorry, I just thought that with your status it was appropriate, do you prefer to be addressed by another title?" Ren asked.

"Yes please, I would be preferred to be called Weiss" Weiss lightly chuckled.

"Whatever you wish Ms. Sch- I mean Wiess" Ren said quickly correcting himself

"It's been quite lovely talking to you Ren but I'm afraid that I must depart, I'm sure that my team has been worried about me and my absence isn't making anything better. I hope we can talk again in the near future." Weiss simple stated as she began to walk away giving a small wave as she left.

Ren waved back to Weiss returning to his book while thinking over the strange friendship that had just began to bloom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Frustrating Family

Once again Ren found himself in beacon's gardens sitting under the same tree which he had be reading beneath a week previous when had spoken to Weiss. The two hadn't interacted since but that wasn't very surprising as both RWBY and JNPR had been extremely busy as the semester had carried on. Exams were just a few weeks away, a series of written and physical tests meant to allow students to show their merit as a hunter in training. Ren had traded his novel for a dust theory text book, Ren didn't really enjoy studying dust as it wasn't a part of his fighting style but he understood the importance of understanding the powerful elements of dust so he pushed himself to have a detailed knowledge of all it's uses and workings.

Ren could hear footsteps ruffling through the leaf's that had just begun falling off the tress of the garden. Looking from his text he could see Weiss Schnee walking toward him in a quick stride a frown written across her face. Sitting down beside Ren without a word of greeting. Ren waited for a moment to see if Weiss was going to say anything but after a few minutes of silence Ren asked, "Are you having trouble with your team again?" Making an educated guess with the knowledge he had of Weiss's previous problems.

Weiss shook her head "No, things with my team have been rather pleasant lately. This problem is more of a familial matter" Weiss sorrowfully answered.

Ren had enjoyed his last conversation with Weiss, being able to help and empathize with her was something that wasn't common for the reclusive boy but when it came to family Ren had little advise to give. Being orphaned at a young age left Ren without an understanding of general family interactions. With his only family being Nora who wasn't even biologically related to him, Ren felt unequipped to advise Weiss on her problems but despite these thoughts he spoke "Do you want to talk about it?" Ren sheepishly asked.

Weiss was silent for a moment "I just had a conversation with my sister, Winter that went poorly. I love my sister, compared to the rest of my family she's the most compassionate and caring but even so that's not saying much. When I had told her that I wasn't the leader of my team she was beyond disappointed and now she expects me to make up for my short comings. She opened our conversation with immediately asking what my grades are and how I am doing compared to the rest of the students in my year. I told her I was top of my class in dusty theory and application but in every other respect I'm a disappointment to her. Winter is rarely encouraging; I've been doing alright, well at least I thought I was but now I'm not so sure. No matter what I do it's never good enough for her, I know she wants me to be the best, but my accomplishments aren't worth anything to her if someone else is better." Weiss huffed out, it seemed clear that she wasn't angry at her sister rather she seemed angry at herself for not meeting her sister's expectations

"It's not healthily to hold yourself to someone else's standards. If you try to appease others rather than reaching your own goals, you'll never get anywhere." Ren advised feeling the stress and worry that was audible in Weiss's voice.

"I know I know; I just want Winter to be proud of me. She was my idol growing up and in some ways she still is now. I know she loves me and all but it's just difficult when she doesn't do anything to demonstrate that cares nothing but complainants and expectations from her but despite that she's still better than the rest of my family. I also had a short conversation with father that was an astronomical disaster" Weiss added, her voice becoming shaky with the mention of her father.

"I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad" Ren tried to reassure Weiss seeing little light in the dark situation she described.

"My father wants me to transfer back to Atlas, he believes that beacon could corrupt my morals. He never even wanted me to be a hunter in the first place believing it was very unbecoming of a lady to participate in such barbarism. Now that my sister has been disowned and the title of heir has been past on to me father knows that it will affect his reputation if another one of his children flees or rejects the position of heir. I know he is only letting me train to be a hunter to placate my desires hence why he wants me to come back to Atlas so he can watch over me and keep me from any deviant thoughts" Weiss looked to Ren with tired eyes, "How do you deal with your family problems? I know your family problems must be very different than my own but surly you've had some problems with your family" Weiss inquired.

"My parents are dead; I'm an only child and I don't believe I have any extended family." Ren answered in an emotionless voice eyes firmly staring at the book held tightly in his hands

Though unaware of Ren's past Weiss felt mortified, ashamed of herself for bringing up such a delicate topic "I'm so sorry I didn't know. That must have been immeasurably difficult for you, I mean must be difficult for you cause you know it's something that you'll have to deal with forever and um I." Completely flustered Weiss fumbled her words unable to find what she wanted to say. Taking in a deep breath she composed her thoughts "That makes my problems feel insignificant, my family situation is terrible but at least I have a family. You know Ren if you ever want to talk about your problems I'm here to listen. Being an orphan can't be easy I can't imagine what that would be like." Weiss said trying to sympathize with Ren.

Ren turned his gaze away from Weiss hiding his face from her sight "I'd rather not talk about that. After mother and father were killed nothing good happen for years well other than Nora. Without her I don't think I would have lived through those years" Ren said in a sorrowful tone.

"It's alright Ren you don't have to say anything you don't want to just know I'm always here to listen. You've been given an earful of my problems; it would be rather rude for me not to return the favor" Weiss offered.

"Thank you, Weiss, I appreciate it" Ren was genuinely appreciative for Weiss's open offer as many overlooked the quiet boy never truly caring to know the troubles he had faced. The two were quiet for awhile enjoying the quit company of each other.

Weiss gave Ren an odd look for a moment, which Ren took notice of but pretended like he hadn't "Ren? May I braid your hair?" Weiss nervously asked.

Ren shrugged still focused on his textbook "Do whatever you'd like" Ren apathetically answered.

Weiss was surprised that the reserved boy was open to her handling his hair "Really you don't care?" Weiss asked as she moved closer to Ren apprehensively waiting to begin braiding.

Ren shifted allowing Weiss full access to his mane "I grew up with Nora, privacy and personal space were non-existent" Ren answered with a chuckle. Weiss took her time braiding Ren's hair into a tight and neat three strand braid.

"Does it look good?" Ren asked sarcastically.

Weiss laughed as Ren's question "Yes Ren you look stunningly beautiful" she playfully answered.

Looking at his scroll Ren noticed that time had flew by as it was now late into the afternoon. "I'm sorry Weiss but I've got to go, my team is starting to prepare for the upcoming exams." Ren said, closing his book and standing up from his spot by the tree. "I hope you can sort out you family problems, if they are truly your family, they'd want nothing but the best for you even if they display their wishes for your success in a way that isn't to your liking. I hope we can talk again." Ren started walking back to the dorms, looking back at Weiss she waved to Ren and smiled watching him walk away.

Ren reach his dorm room, slowly and silently opening his dorms door hoping not to interrupt his teammates from whatever they were occupied with. Entering the room Ren saw Nora laying on her bed, headphones on while skimming through a magazine, Pyrrha was sitting on a chair polishing Milo. Jaune was sitting at his desk, hands on his head as he stared down at a textbook "Ah Ren your back can you help me with this!" Jaune called to Ren as soon as he entered the room.

Pyrrha looked to Ren immediately taking notice of his braided hair "Ren, I didn't know you braided your hair! It looks good you should it more often" Pyrrha complemented.

Nora took of her headphones and jumped to her feet running to Ren's side "Oh, Ren if your looking for a new hair style you should have asked me for help, you could do a bun, an up do or even a pull through braid would look good!" Nora continued her never ending suggestions as Ren settled into the familiar comfortable chaos of his team's dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Stressed and Repressed

Weiss leaned against the tree she had found Ren sitting under for the past two weeks. Weiss was unsure why, but she wished to talk to the quiet boy finding an unexplainable comfort while in his company. Weiss had considered simply knocking on the door of team JNPR but thought that would be rather odd. Asking for Ren's time directly would mean going through his team, which meant Weiss would have to interact with Jaune. Weiss didn't dislike Jaune, she just had a burning distain for his romantic feelings for her. So, she waited under the tree hoping that Ren would return to sit in its shade.

Drawn from her thoughts Wiess looked ahead seeing that Ren was approaching her. A smile graced her face as she went to greet him, but she quickly noticed something was wrong. Ren's cloths were disheveled, his steps were slow, and his eyes had dark bags under them a clear sign of sleep loss "Ren you look horrible what happened?" Weiss asked genuinely concerned.

"The exams happen." Ren responded in a tired weak tone as he reached Weiss's spot next to the tree, taking a seat and was quickly joined by Weiss as she sat down beside him.

"Were you not prepared? I thought you were rather studious and well disciplined I never thought you would be one to cram before an exam" Weiss questioned trying to find the source of Ren's distress.

"I been busy helping my team, each of them needed my help in some way and I just couldn't say no." Ren explained.

"Really, they all needed help, even invincible girl Pyrrha needed your help?" Weiss asked perplexed by the thought of Pyrrha needing help from anyone.

"Surprisingly yes. Pyrrha is unmatched on the battlefield, able to act swiftly and efficiently, problem is she doesn't have a great sparring partner. She teaches Jaune often but that doesn't really pose a challenge for her and Nora is an excellent fighter but tends to go all out no matter what she's doing so sparring her can quickly turn into a hectic mess. Pyrrha and I spar quite frequently, it's beneficial for me to fight someone so skilled but she far outclasses me making spars with her absolutely draining. Then when it comes to academics, I have to help everyone on my team. Nora and Jaune need a lot of help, Nora is smart, but she gets distracted much to easily. Jaune is learning but it seems like he is so far behind everyone else, I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't fail any of the exams. Pyrrha is very gifted but in a few areas, she's need help. I haven't had much sleep or rest for the past few days, I've managed to sneak away from my team for now, but they'll need me again soon. We still have two exams left; I don't think I'll be seeing any legitimate rest for some time." Ren sorrowfully stated.

"What about you? It's good that your helping your team but it looks like you need help to, there's no way you can do well on the exams in such a state of disarray." Weiss cautioned.

"I'll be fine I just need sleep. My team needs my assists that's my top priority, I will prioritize my own well being once the exams are over" Ren explained a set determination in his voice. "What about your team how are they handling the exams?"

"Fine I suppose, were not as connected as your team seems to be, Ruby has asked me for help with dust theory but aside from that we are preparing for the exam separately. Now you have me wondering if I should be helping out my team more" Weiss pondered.

"Were on teams for a reason." Ren advised.

The two sat for some time, quietly enjoying the cool fall winds Weiss let a startled yelp when she felt something touch her shoulder and a noticeable weight pressing against. Looking to her right Weiss was surprised to find that Ren had fallen asleep and had slide to the side, his head now resting on Weiss's shoulder. At first Weiss felt uncomfortable, scared to move and wake Ren from his much needed rest but it soon be became an oddly enjoyable experience. Weiss had never had many close relationships in Atlas so having another person comfortably asleep by her side was an intimate moment that she had never felt before. It was clam, even relaxing to have someone feel comfortable enough to fall asleep at her side leaving himself full in her care.

A buzzing filled the air, gaining Weiss's attention as she realized that it must be Ren's scroll ringing. Weiss didn't dare to move, not wanting to wake up ren, the noise didn't seem to stir the boy for his slumber, so she let the call go unanswered.

Not long after Weiss heard a voice call out "Ren!" looking over to the opposite side of the garden Weiss could see Pyrrha jogging toward them. As Pyrrha got closer she slowed down her approach giving an odd look to Weiss confused by what she was looking at "hello Weiss" Pyrrha greeted in an uncertain tone.

"be quiet he's trying to sleep" Weiss responded in a hushed voice a bit sad that Pyrrha had interrupted the serene moment.

"Sorry, Ren had promised to help Jaune this afternoon and didn't show up. Ren is never late to anything so Jaune assumed the worst. We've all been a bit worried for the past hour but I'm just glad to see he's alright." Pyrrha quietly responded. "It's also nice to see himself, I don't think I've seen him asleep for days" Pyrrha added.

"So, you and Ren?" Pyrrha asked awkwardly. Weiss's face quickly blushed red becoming flustered at the simple implication of Pyrrha's question.

"I don't know what your talking about, were just good friends" Weiss snidely responded. If Weiss was honest with herself, she didn't know what she felt for the quiet boy, she knew that she enjoyed her time with Ren, but she just couldn't push herself to make something more of their relationship. Perhaps fearful of her own feelings, rejection or a myriad of other problems that could arise from having romantic feelings for the young man.

"For now," Pyrrha chuckled to herself.

Pyrrha's repressed chuckle seemed to be the noise that woke Ren. Slowly he awoke from his sleep setting himself upright and stretching his arms upwards as he took in his surroundings quickly noticing Pyrrha and Weiss looking at him. Taking out his scroll Ren looked at the time and a expression of worry covered his face "I'm late" he muttered to himself.

"I just came looking for you Ren, Jaune is waiting in the library for you" Pyrrha told Ren.

"Thanks, Pyrrha, I'm so sorry Weiss but I promised Jaune I'd help him with some work. I hate to leave in such I rush but I really must be going. We will talk again soon." With that said Ren sprinted toward the library trying to make up for lost time.

Weiss waved as he left, leaving her alone with Pyrrha who had a stupid smile on her. "Were just friends" Weiss repeated as she walked past Pyrrha, heading to her dorm room to see if any of her team members needed help in preparing for the two exams that were quickly approaching.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Simple Mission

The auditorium was filled with all the first-year teams, exams had come and gone much to the relief of many students. After a few days of rest the teams were called to a meeting to start the next semester, rumors that a practice missions would be assigned at this meeting filled the hall as the students waited for the meeting to start.

Ozpin walked across the stage and when reached the microphone the whole room went silent eager to hear what he had to say "Teams, you have reached a milestone in your education as hunters and huntresses, completing your first semester is no simple feat. Your first step toward getting your licences proving both capability and commitment to the task at hand. Today you will be given a task in the field to prove your practical capabilities that being said though after your exams I'm sure that many would claim that trials of the pen are more difficult than physical challenges such as slaying grim." Ozpin remarked.

"So far you have been restricted to working with your team members developing skills, relationships and planned cooperation within your team which is incredibly important. It's also critical to be able to work with any of your all colleagues no matter your familiarity with them. Once you have earned your licence you will find that many circumstances will occur where you'll need to work with hunters that you haven't fought along side before. A skilled huntsman needs to be able to cooperate with other to achieve their shared goal in a effect and efficient manner. To prepare you for such an event, each student will be paired with someone form outside their team and be sent outside of the city and be given a task to complete. Because you will be working with someone from outside your team, we will give you the freedom of choosing partners yourselves. You will now have the next few minutes to find a partner" Moments after Ozpin stopping talking the room hectic mess as students scrambles to find a partner.

"I'm going to go see if Yang want to partner up with me, can't go wrong with two powerhouses on one team." Nora said as she left her team giving Ren a boop on the nose as she ran off.

"I suppose I should be looking for a partner too, good luck you two" Pyrrha offered as she left into the crowd to find a temporary teammate.

Ren was still unsure of how he would find a partner for the mission ahead but was drawn from his thought when he saw Jaune take out his scroll turn on the camera and start looking himself over on the screen. "What are you doing?" Ren asked confused.

"Just making sure I look good; I'm goanna ask Weiss if she'll be my partner. I have to be looking my best if I want even a slight chance of having her say yes" Jaune touted doing his best to hold a vibrant confidence in his voice. "Now, where is she?" Jaune asked himself out loud as he looked over the crowd.

"there she is!" Jaune quickly pointed out as he spotted Weiss walking in their direction. "Ren she's coming toward us maybe she's going to ask me to be her partner! Told you woman can't resist the Arc charm, wish me luck Ren." Jaune took a few steps forward to meet Weiss as she approached them.

Weiss stopped as soon she saw Jaune coming toward her an expression of dread covering her face. For a moment Jaune stood in Weiss's way looking at her with expectation "Is there something I can help you with Jaune?" Weiss asked clearly annoyed with him.

"Well aren't you going to ask me something?" Jaune said hopefully still believing he had a chance of Weiss asking for his assistance.

"Actually yes, could you move aside? It's rude to stand in the way others." Weiss asked snidely showing that she never had any intention of talking to the blonde boy.

Jaune opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself no longer seeing the possibility of partnering with Weiss. Cutting his loses Jaune stepped out of Weiss's way and trudged off to look for someone else to be his partner.

Weiss approached Ren "Ren I was wondering possibly if you haven't already found someone to be your partner than maybe we could work together on this mission?" Weiss asked shyly staring at the ground as she spoke.

Ren was confused by Weiss's nervousness while posing her question, replying to her with an honest answer "I'd be happy to accompany you on this mission" Ren politely responded.

A tapping sounded out throughout the room as Ozpin softly tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention "Once you have found a partner, please come to the front of the auditorium and register your groups, once registered you will be brought to a bullhead and flown to your mission destination. Once you arrive you will be sent the details of your mission. Each team will be given a different mission, each task will vary in the approximant amount of time needed to complete the assigned task. This is not a race nor a competition, teams are expected to follow the parameters of their task as closely as possible. Students will be watched remotely and graded once the mission as been completed. Good luck students, may you be successful in all your endeavors" Ozpin said as he left from his position at the stage at the front of the auditorium.

"We should go get registered; I don't want to be standing here all morning in this loud, overcrowded room" Weiss said as she grabbed Ren's hand and dragged him to the front of the auditorium and swiftly registering their partnership. Once the form was filled out a member of beacon's staff asked the duo to follow him. Walking through the school they found themselves outside in the early morning dawn on a landing strip filled with primed and ready aircraft.

Weiss and Ren entered the bullhead taking as seat as the ramp slowly closed behind them. Any view of the outside was blocked off so the duo couldn't know what the task ahead may involve or where they were going. The flight lasted a few hours, during this time Ren and Weiss discussed their fighting styles trying to gain a better knowledge of how to assist each other.

The bullhead came to a sudden stop and the side door opened "this is your stop" the pilot yelled to the hunters from the cockpit, waiting for them to jump from the aircraft. Looking down the forest floor was about twenty feet below. Weiss used her glyphs to assist her descent, while Ren jumped to the closest tree stabbing the trunk and sliding down to the ground.

The bullhead flew away and Weiss's scroll started to ring. Weiss accepted the video call and a pre-recorded video of Ozpin at his desk began to play. Ren looked over Weiss's shoulder at the screen as Ozpin began to speak "Hunters are taught how to fight and kill grim but there is more to being a hunter than just slaying beasts. Sometimes it's better not kill grim as running into unnecessary fights can lead to a range of complications. Fighting breeds negative emotions which attracts more grim, or you may be escorting someone that is unable to defend themselves meaning that gaining the grim's attention would put them at risk. The two of you have been brought to the edge of the emerald forest, a two to three day walk from the school. You must return to the school without killing any grim, you may be seen by grim but outmaneuver and escape do not engage. Only kill the grim if you feel it absolutely necessary to save your partner or your own life. That is all, happy hunting students, or not hunting in your case I guess" Ozpin said as the video ended.

Weiss put away her scroll and looked to Ren "Simple enough, were both quite skilled this should be a breeze. Let's get going we have a long walk ahead of us.". Ren nodded in agreement as the two walked into the emerald forest to begin their journey back to the school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so just a small note before starting this chapter. If I'm honest I'm not hundred percent sure how Ren's semblance works in the show. Most descriptions I've seen say that his semblance just masks emotion. For the purpose of this story Ren's semblance doesn't just mask emotions it causes anyone under it's influence to be unable to experience negative emotions and forces them into a sort of unescapable state of complete calmness. Anyway, thanks for reading and making it this far into the story, all feedback is appreciated.**

Chapter 5 exhausted and worried

The midday sun shined across the emerald forest casting the shadows of the large tress across the forest floor and dark clouds could be seen in the distance. Ren and Weiss moved along at a steady pace "Are you sure were going the right way?" Weiss asked with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"I believe so, the emerald forest is east of beacon, so we need to go west." Ren answered while looking up at the sun. they had been traveling for a few hours but had encountered nothing of note just the looming threat of an unknown surrounding.

"They should have given us a more challenging mission; How I'm I suppose to prove my merit as a huntress if this whole task is just walking back to the school?" Weiss whined.

Weiss squealed in surprise as she felt something touch her shoulder, swiftly she grabbed the hilt of her rapier ready to fight but stopped when she noticed it was just Ren's hand "Stop" Ren said quietly. Weiss stopped moving and talking, everything was quite for just a moment but then she heard it, in the distance a rumbling was echoing through the forest. Looking further into the distance just at the edge of her line of sight she could see a mass of black coming toward them.

Hundreds, possibly a thousand Beowolfs could be seen a far distance ahead, the giant pack of grim appearing as a large black shape due to the sheer amount of them, charging directly in the duo's direction and would reach them in mere minutes. "There's so many, there is no way we could get around them, we have no choice but to fight" Weiss declared drawing her rapier.

"No, I don't think that would be wise" Ren advised while staring out at the impending doom that was getting ever closer.

"Come on Ren they are just Beowolfs, we can handle them, and the mission outline said fight if necessary! I would certainly say this is a necessary fight" Weiss encouraged, panicking as she feared that their indecision would get them killed.

"Were both skilled Huntsman, but even the best hunter couldn't handle that many grim at once, we are going to have to wait for them to pass over us." Ren calmly stated. "Do you remember what I told you my semblance is?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, you can make yourself invisible to the grim" Weiss answered.

"Correct, my semblance suppresses all emotion within me making me undetectable by grim, but my semblance can also create an area of effect allowing me to share my semblance with others." Ren informed Weiss.

"So, what do you suggest, you may be able to make us undetectable to the grim but your semblance doesn't make us ethereal, they will still physical run us over when they reach us" Weiss warned septic that Ren's Idea would work, having never seen Ren's semblance in practice.

"We climb a tree, I activate my semblance; we wait for the pack to pass us by" Ren quickly stated as he ran over to a large tree and used his daggers to climb it finding a low branch that would be big enough to support their weight.

Weiss ran after Ren using her glyphs to jump up to the branch "There's a lot of them, are you sure that you can keep your semblance activated for that long?" Weiss asked concerned that Ren would be putting himself at risk. "Ren, you could use up all your aura doing this, don't put yourself in unnecessary danger just because of the mission outline" Weiss pleaded.

"Regardless of the mission rules I think this is the right thing to do." Ren Reaffirmed. The Beowolfs were closing in only moments away from reaching them. "There is no time to change the plan now" Ren said as he gently placed his hand on Weiss' shoulder and activated his semblance. Weiss had been scared, stressed and concerned for her friend but in split second that all changed, her feelings and everything just felt clam. She seemed weightless and worriless as she was enveloped be Ren's semblance wiped clean of the stress that constantly filled her mind.

Weiss looked down noticing that the beowolf pack was now beneath them but had slowed down. The pack stirred, many of them howling and growling as they could smell that humans had been near by but were unable to locate their prey. Though they had slowed down the pack was still moving forward, now slowly shifting through the forest.

Weiss turned to Ren seeing that his eyes were closed setting himself into a meditative state controlling his breathing and creating a stillness in the area around him. For that moment Weiss believed that they would be fine, but as the minutes past by five turned into ten and ten into fifteen, the Beowolf pack still beneath them. After such a long time Ren had begun to show weakness his expression wavering as the stress of keeping his semblance activated caught up with him. Would Ren using all his aura hurt him? No, it wouldn't but it would drain his body of energy possibly causing him to faint. It would also leave him vulnerable to physical attacks as his aura would be unable to protect him.

Weiss would have felt worried, but Ren's semblance kept her from feeling any negative or worrisome emotions. The beowolf pack had almost passed over them only a few stragglers were below as the tail end of the pack trudged by. After a few more long minutes the beowolfs were out of sight but Ren kept his eyes shut and semblance activated unaware that they were now safe "Ren you can stop were safe now". The second Weiss spoke Ren released his semblance, he gasped for air and his stance became sluggish as the exhaustion fully hit him. Weiss ran to Ren's side trying to help him stand despite her own small figure "You need to rest" Weiss demand an unmissable sternness in her voice.

"We have to keep moving, make some distance between us and the pack, I can rest later" Ren said through heavy breaths. Weiss was about to protest but before she could Ren jump down from the branch to the forest floor, stumbling as he landed.

Weiss followed Ren jumping down from the tree running after the exhausted boy. Then it happened, a loud crash and growl sounded out from the left. A large Beowulf came running out of the trees heading directly for Ren. The beowolf was clearly old from its appearance, smarter and stronger than the pack of young weak beowolfs that had just pasted by. The beowolf pounced, Ren took a stance ready to defend himself, but he wasn't prepared to fight.

Weiss reacted quickly drawing her rapier and quickly activated her ice dust freezing the lower half of the beowolf. The beast hit the forest floor but continued to claw at the air in Ren's direction feverishly trying to grab the young man. Weiss ran up to Ren and put an arm around him in an attempt to support him "Come on Ren we have to go" Weiss demanded; Ren only nodded in response. The two moved as fast as they could through the forest until a severe rainstorm started stopping the duo traveling any further and causing them to search for shelter from the fierce winds and downpour.

Eventually they found cover, along a cliff side was a small outcropping that offered dry shelter from the rain. Weiss found as much dry wood as she could and used her dust to start a small fire, keeping them relatively warm. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence until Weiss spoke "Ren you can't put yourself in danger like that. First you used all your aura and then ran into the way of danger without your aura to protect you." Weiss said in a shaky voice.

"My apologizes I should have been more careful. After using all my aura, I wasn't thinking straight I was just doing what I though would keep us away from danger." Ren said.

"Just promise me you won't do something so foolish ever again?" Weiss asked

"You have my word" Ren promised. "You have been so adamant about my safety but what about yourself? Are you alright?" Ren inquired.

"I'm fine, just a bit stressed. I kind of wish you could use your semblance on me to ease my mind" Weiss said with a chuckle. "Seriously you could use your semblance to make a business I know countless people back in atlas that would kill for just a minute of feeling completely stress and worry free." Weiss jokingly added.

"When I was younger, I did something similar to that. Nora and I didn't have anyway to make money, so we charged by the minute to be under the influence of my semblance." Ren informed Weiss.

"How did that go I'm sure you two became rich within hours" Weiss guessed curious to hear more about Ren's childhood.

"It was fine in the beginning, but I was young and untrained, I didn't have enough aura to keep up with demand. Also, we noticed that some people started to get addicted to my semblance craving it like a drug. I eventually stopped some rather bad events transpired that convinced me that selling my semblance wasn't a safe venture, but I'd rather not get into that. I am rather tired would you mind if I got some rest?" Ren asked.

Weiss wanted to ask more about his past but respected Ren's privacy holding her curiosity for another time. "Get some Rest you'll be safe under my watch" Weiss said with confidence.


End file.
